The Lucky Unlucky Situation
by Shattered.Ruby
Summary: Of all the things life could throw at you I'd say being slave to Prince Kheel himself is of the worst found luck. Mello/Matt
1. The Prince is a Whiny Bitch

Title: The Lucky Unlucky Situation

Summary: Of all the things life could throw at you I'd say being slave to Prince Kheel himself is of the worst found luck. Mello/Matt

Chapter One: The Prince is a Whiny Bitch

The funny thing about last meals with your family is nobody actually enjoys them. Maybe it's the obsolete finality of the situation or the depressing title "Last Meal" itself but in any case Mom's crying endless tears into the stew and Dad hasn't even picked up his spoon.

"Are you sure you have to go?" I gave her a sad smile and turned my eyes towards the chunks of beef and carrot.

"Yup, either I serve them inside the castle or I rot inside the dungeon." It wasn't much of a choice any sane person would choose the first. I gave a last once over to the small room lit dimly by shortened candle sticks and sighed.

"How could they just rip a family apart over something so, so trivial?" She sobbed into my Dad's shoulder and he gave me a sad smile.

"He's almost seventeen m'dear, almost a legs distance from becoming a man. Better this than becoming a poor old farmer like his Dad." Moms tear soaked blue eyes narrowed into a glare.

"He'll work there for life! There's not enough labor in a man's lifetime that can compensate for the price they threw at us." The longer they talked the more depressed I became. It wasn't like I asked to owe all that money to the royal family it sort of just, happened.

_The town was bustling with energy like it always was in the afternoon. Common things I find in the town square—for future reference of course-:peddlers trying to woe you, girls batting their eyes at you from every corner and kids running around with wooden swords pretending to be the brave knights from Kheel Castle. All three of these things combined epically screwed my whole life in minutes._

"_This is a rare ornate cloth from overseas that you can only buy from me, feel its soft texture?"I caressed the tiny sample of material with the pad of my index and thumb and smiled. Well I'll be damned it is amazingly soft._

"_How much is it for half a bundles worth sir?" That material would make a killer blanket no longer sleeping in covers that feel like potato sacks!_

"_25 Gold for only half a bundle and 50 gold for a full bundle." We can't really afford this but once mom gets her hands on this fabric she'll be thanking me. I reached into my satchel and pulled 25's gold worth of nuggets out of a small pocket._

"_Here you- AHHHH!" Pain erupted in the back of my leg causing me to howl in pain. I whipped around to see the source of the unexpected blow only to come face to face with a fat little pint. He was red faced and cheesing from plump little cheek to cheek._

"_I am Sir Alan and you are an enemy to our land!"I would've have kicked the stupid kid but it would have simply taken too much energy from me. I handed the man the gold and placed my purchase into our quilted shopping bag._

"_Aye you are listenin' to me?" The poorly cut wooden sword was pointed in my face and I nearly rolled my eyes. I just wanted to get home and play cards. I wonder if dad finished pulling up all of Wednesday's harvest. I doubt it lazy bastard's probably on another ale break. I was so lost in thought that I barely recognized the white haired boy go up to the fabric peddler. He had walked out of an unnecessarily fancy carriage adorned with two white horses and a very tired looking coach. _

"_I am Near, royal servant to Prince Kheel himself and am in need of your services." His voice came out emotionless and he too had very tired looking eyes._

"_Oh really?" The peddler nearly had gold for eyes, a too eager smile graced his features as he began to explain the origins and features of several fine fabrics. I would have left then and there if it wasn't for a group of girls a few paces away bubbling in excitement. I raised a brow as they adjusted their dresses to assent their busts and curves while powdering themselves until they looked like ghosts. Alright then time to go h-_

"_Near what is taking so long!" Jesus, are my ears bleeding? I cringed at the loud voice that erupted through the square._

"_My lord I am just trying to make sure I select the absolute best material to suit your chamber needs." The white haired guy replied calmly as he hastened his choosing process._

"_Are you selecting bed sheets for me or the whole damn castle!" The doors of the carriage burst open the hinges protesting at the rough treatment. My eyes met a blonde with very angry blue eyes. One thought then occurred to me "time to go". As I turned to make my hasty exit I tripped over something or rather a part of some one. The little fat pint from earlier had stuck his leg out and tripped me at precisely the same moment the angry blonde was coming the same way at full force. I being slightly more muscled from the strenuous work of being a farm boy sent his skinny ass flying across the dirt. Not to give myself too much credit I'm legally a border line string bean as well. During the collision I too had fallen into the dirt. I quickly scrambled to my feet to help up the disgruntled blonde who glared at me even more heatedly than before. In comparison to his mood new found mood from before he was smiling rainbows and talking out rays of sunshine. I offered a hand to help him up but he slapped it away in disgust. He was shaking in anger or should I say lividness._

"_You ruin my robes then offer a hand!" I shouldn't have made the mistake bending down to offer him a hand because his hand found its way around my throat. Why me?_

"_Its courtesy, I made you fall so I'm helping you up."I let out a nervous smile. He quickly got into a standing position followed by a resounding __**RIIIIPPPPP **__that caused a few snickers. God kill me now! My foot had been standing on the corner of his "royal pants" resulting in a gaping hole from his calf to his mid thigh. Not only had I soiled his robes I had ruined them. The hand around my throat tightened menacingly and I nearly choked. I better do something quick!_

"_H-hey I can get them fixed. M-my mom is an excellent seamstress!" His eyes narrowed further but his grip loosened._

"_Sorry commoner this is an exclusive ensemble maid in Persia of only the finest fabrics and you wouldn't have the right material or thread to mend it." _

"_It couldn't have been that great if it ripped so easily." He smirked and freed my neck._

"_Sometimes the finer things are the delicate ones but a rude, idiotic waste of space commoner like you wouldn't know any of that." Lucky for him I was more of the passive type and not as dim witted as he accused. I knew mouthing off to royalty was like putting my head into the guillotine hole._

"_May I leave your gracious presence your highness?" I said in the most respectful tone I could muster from my body._

"_Not without paying for it… plus an irritation fee!" He's adding an irritation fee what a bastard._

"_I have chosen a lovely silver silk for your sheets my lord." The emotionless servant had returned and was making his way back to the carriage._

"_Fine what's the price I don't come from a family with a lot of gold-"he snickered._

"_Of course you don't…"_

"_But I can pay for the damages over a period of time…" I can't believe I'm negotiating the payments of one set of robes like a cottage._

"_500,000 gold, 500,000 gold will be the price." My stomach dropped. With the currency of our farm business we couldn't make that much money if we worked without sleep for the rest of our lives. If we managed by some miracle to do it I would have worked my life away._

"_That's obscene for robes!" _

"_That's my conjoined price. Robes fee, Annoyance fee, Time wasted fee!" Ok now I was angry I never really got angry but that's exactly the emotion that threatened to come out._

"_So, can you pay it?" That mocking smirk transformed into a shit eating grin and I openly glared._

"_You know the answer." If we even tried to pay it would put a decline in our necessities that we need to live somewhat comfortably._

"_Well then I'll be nice. Near!" The white haired servant handed him a small golden cup that littered the air around us with the smell of chocolate. The blonde titled it to his pink lips and took a slow swig. I've never tried chocolate before but I have smelled it._

"_Name commoner. And don't bother lying to me you'll find out that I'm unreasonably patient." His smile died from his lips._

"_Mail Jeevas." My eyes were now staring downcast towards the floor._

"_Well then Matt-" I interrupted him with the proper pronunciation of my name and he rolled his eyes._

"_Seeing as you'll be my new slave boy I get to choose what I wish to call you. Unless you prefer to be incarcerated in the dungeon until your poor little farm family can pay for your release." Don't insult my family._

"_You can throw names at me all day but don't belittle my family." I gave him a cold look, clutched my satchel and knit bag tightly and began the short trot home._

"_I'll send for you tomorrow! Oh and tell your daddy I absolutely love his butternut squash it truly is exquisite."I wanted to yell._

Now lets go back to the dining table. We finally got down to actually eating the stew after a few more minutes of uncontrollable tears and arguing. We settled into a somewhat understanding silence that was only interrupted by the clinks and clanks of silverware and glasses.

"This may not be such a bad thing." My mom glared at my father and he put his hands up in a hold-on gesture.

"If you get on the royal's good side they may let you become a knight when you're of age and you'll be making gold plenty. You'll be able to pay back the gold in no time and be set free." I smiled and nodded. The idea wasn't half bad. Though becoming a Knight was the last thing on my list of things to do. We were all finishing dinner and our warm slice of apple pie when my Dad clapped his hands together.

"So who wants to play some cards! Mail here won't be winning this time and neither will you m'dear!" We had an intricate mix of German, Italian and English playing cards to make the game more interesting and humorous. We all laughed as my Dad began to deal out our cards to each of us. I engraved this scene into my memory because part of me already knew that I wouldn't be experiencing any happy moments like this for quite a while if the whiny bitch of a prince had anything to do with it. Then a thought dawned on me.

"Wait you bastard you didn't shuffle the deck!" My Dad's cackling laughter echoed throughout the small room.

"We are here under order of King Lukas Kheel to bring Mail Jeevas back to the castle." There were only three shiny armors outside of the cottage I guess they really didn't expect us to put up a fight.

"Goodbye sweetie!" I was embraced by my mom tightly and tears began to pour down my cheeks. I breathed in her comforting scent and ran my fingers through her beautiful wavy red hair. She kissed my left cheek then my right then my forehead for extra luck. She began doing this when I was little she would send me off to the town square with three kisses. They were simple one for protection, one for guidance and one out of love. She released me and I was met with the much more rigid embrace of my father. His scent was more of a musky smell but still just as comforting as my mom's.

"Don't cry you're a man now Mail." He slapped me hard on the back and gave me a smile that couldn't mask his sadness no matter how hard he willed it to. I returned the sad smile and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Maybe I'll draw out an ace of spades." He laughed sad heartedly and waved me off wrapping one arm around my mother. I was then escorted into a carriage stationed right between two shiny armors. The door closing was like finality and the sound of the lashing whip nearly ripped a hole in my chest. After a few minutes of nothing but hooves earnestly touching ground I spoke up.

"Is the Prince that bad?" It was a pitiful desperate attempt to try and brighten my mood. Maybe he was just in a bad mood today and I irked him? He couldn't possibly be that horrible.

"How old are you son?" One of the knights asked.

"I'll be seventeen in four day's time." What does my age have to do with anything?

"Matthias get this boy here a drink!" I frowned as a gauntlet hand patted my shoulder in pity and handed me a goblet of ale.

**I couldn't help myself ! Review if you deem it worthy and see you with another update real soon. I've rekindled my writers block and strangely feel like working on my other creations as well.**


	2. Matt

Title: The Lucky Unlucky Situation

Summary: Of all the things life could throw at you I'd say being slave to Prince Kheel himself is of the worst found luck. Mello/Matt

Chapter Two: Matt

By the time the carriage arrived at my new home I was helplessly drunk. After the first two goblets of ale I was ranting on about social pyramids and rich pompous assholes who thought they were too high and mighty to buy robes from town instead of fucking Persia. My cheeks were tinged pink and my eyes had undoubtedly turned hazy as I continued to spout out drunken philosophy to the eager knights.

They stopped me after the fourth goblet chorusing in laughter at a particularly loud belch.

"You're a fun drunk there son. Lord knows you'll have needed that drink once you get inside." It only took me about ten seconds after that to realize that rocky carriage rides and liquor filled bellies didn't mix. Oh man… A bubbling and burning sensation rippled in my gut. I normally don't drink much only at celebrations and such but anybody in my predicament would have a full goblet between there lips in no time.

"I think I need to…" My belly churned in protest again before I could finish the sentence.

"We have now arrived at the castle of King Lukas Kheel! You may now take your departure!" My head thumped against the carriage. Alright Mail we need to focus on keeping the contents of our stomach inside of our stomach.

"Your sweating there son, a bit nervous I presume?" The Shiny Armors escorted me out of the carriage and onto a path of smooth teal-gray cobblestone that gave the floor an ethereal look. I sucked in a deep breath and focused on walking straight and not wobbling. The last thing I wanted the king to think was a Jeevas was weak. If anything we were brave, cunning and hardworking…well at least 76% of the time.

The carriage had already taken us past the first set of ridiculously huge iron wrought doors and we were now in the entry way of the main corridor of the extremely large castle. Golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the finest art pieces of the decade hung proudly from the walls. The carpets were royal violet and the staircase was a beautifully crafted spiral of gold, cherry wood and more violet carpeting. The largest framed picture was of them all was a painting of King Lukas, his wife Danielle and of course the prince himself in all his asshole glory. It's a wonder how the adorable little blond turned into such an insensitive asshole.

"I'd love to allow you to gawk some more but the king's a bit impatient." Matthias' gauntlet hand on my shoulder pulled me out of my reverie. Well the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree…

King Lukas was tall, muscled and blessed with a deep boisterous voice that could command a death man to sit from miles away. He was also blonde very, very blonde. His long hair touched his waist and was French braided into a long braid whenever he planned to raise his sword. He had a beard of a real man a beard I secretly wished for as a kid whenever I'd see him ride out on his stallion, blade in hand yelling commands to the fleet behind him.

I quickly kneeled down onto the floor as the knights left the room.

"Do you know why you have been summoned here?" The churning began again and it took all my will to quickly respond without desecrating the royal floor with stew chunks and ale.

"Yes your highness." Breath in and out, breath in and out. The stereotypical mantra had begun.

"I personally think this is a bit far for means of recompense but once my son is angry well it's a bit hard to please him. But how about we strike a deal since the produce from your family is never short of the best…" Saliva rushed into my mouth and I fought against the urge to shake. All we have to do is agree to the deal and we're good to go.

"I'm willing to give you a six year deal if you work diligently for six years as my son's personal servant I'll pay the rest for you and you'll be free to leave servitude." I couldn't believe what I was hearing I would have probably thanked him in more earnest if I weren't about regurgitate my whole stomach onto the floor in the next twenty seconds.

"Thank you your highness I'll be-" I was interrupted by the loud slam of the doors opening and an angry blonde storming in to stop right in front of me. I lifted my head slowly and regretted it as my head spun and the churning intensified.

"Only six years! This disgusting flea ruined my best robes!" The prince was now dressed in casual robes as he stood over me. His hair was slightly damp and wavy from undoubtedly a bath. The faint scent of jasmine and aloe emanated off of his skin and it did little to soother my upset stomach.

"Mihael the amount of time you requested was horribly irrational and the sum you requested was too much to ask of any man in his trade." King Lukas said in a slightly impatient manner as he relaxed in his throne and began overlooking scrolls.

" But Fath-" A pale large hand was raised silencing the prince without saying a word as he quickly became engrossed in the scrolls.

"Take your leave." Finally! I shot up too quickly causing me to stumble forward and knock right into the prince resulting in us falling limb tangled on the floor. Shit! Time to start the silent prayers…

"I'm so…" The sentence ended in me emptying my stomach all over the pissed blonde leaving his father in giggles. It only took one more stomach shower for the shock to wear off and for him to send me sliding across the floor from a well aimed punch to the jaw.

"I just got out from the bathing quarters!"Me and the king both flinched at the same time.

"Sorry…" His face turned red from anger and he began to shake from fury alone.

"I'll deal with you later! NEEEEAAAAAARRRRR!" I pleaded to the king desperately with my eyes for him to save me. He glanced at me, then his son, then turned his attention back to his scrolls with a shake of his hed.

The disgruntled blonde walked into the steamy room while mumbling loudly to himself. I poked my head inside to examine the room. I couldn't help myself its not everyday you get to explore a castle. The bathing quarters were more of a heated watering hole in my opinion. The whole establishment was much too big to be considered a regular basin. The room was filled with a soothing aroma and was paved with smooth cobblestone instead of the square design featured in the front of the castle. Fresh Lilies floated around the water and there were shelves nailed to the walls with hundreds of colorful vials and bottles.

"It's like a hot spring." I would've thrown up on myself if I knew I'd get the chance to bathe in this place.

"Don't be a peep." The prince fixed an angry glare at me as he gripped the bottom half of his robes.

"Sorry…" Great! I ruin his outfit, throw up all over him and now get accused of trying to steal a look while he washes. There is officially no hope of him taking a liking to me and cutting those six years short. I mentally slapped myself and sighed.

While our prince was bathing Near gave me a personal tour around the grand castle. He started with the kitchen that had an amazing bakery in the back. I've never seen that many delicious looking sweets in my life then again I've only eaten sweets prepared by my own mother. Then there was the personal library, knights training field, weaponry room, farm stables—consisted mostly of horses- and the garden that housed every flower you could possibly imagine with a pond right smack dab in the middle, wonderfully stocked with exotic fish. He also showed me the passageway short cuts and handed me a scroll that I was to take with me at all times so I didn't ever get lost inside the monstrous castle.

There were quite a few places he didn't show to me that were off limits for new servants or were only welcome to King Lukas, Queen Daniel and their personal servants. He said he would show me the servant sleeping quarters later because it was a bad idea to be absent when the prince finished his bath.

On our way back to the wash room I decided to ask the white haired boy a question I should've asked him _way_ before the tour even began.

"So what do I do? Do I prepare his meals and clean or…?" Near's eyes shone slight amusement briefly before they reverted back to emotionless as we walked side by side through the corridor. Wow that walk in the garden sure did the trick of soothing my stomach for a guy he takes quite a long bath.

"That would be the job of the cook and maid." Then what do I do? I gave him a confused look and he sighed.

"You know why we're called personal servants?" I shook my head.

"Well we're called _personal _servants because we do tasks on a more personal level. For instance the maids do the cleaning for the castle as a whole. Though they clean up, if Mello drop his tea on the floor you clean it up. If Mello wants chocolate you order the cooks to whip some up. If he wants you to fluff his pillows and rub his tummy until he falls asleep you'd better do it." I rolled my eyes at the last statement. I see why he called me his new slave boy…

"Why do you call him Mello isn't his name Prince Mihael?"

"Mihael never really had many friends and I've been with him since we were both pints. We gave each other nicknames a long time ago. He's given a nickname to every maid and cook in the entire castle." We turned into another corridor and continued to walk.

"But if you're both out in public be sure to address him as my lord or you'll surely pay for it." I didn't want to address him on that further so I asked a different question.

"What are common things you do?"

"You'll learn soon enough for yourself. With you here I can have a little more time to myself. Oh yes, and be warned the worst thing a servant can do to his master is defy a request. Should you do that the punishment rights skips right over Mello and goes straight to King Lukas himself." A shiver ran up my spine and I imply nodded.

We finally reached the bathing quarters and a feeling of dread spread throughout my whole body as he arose from the steam.

"Do me a favor and keep your stomach juices to yourself from now on." Mello was in a red silk robe that had dark spots on the shoulders from his wet hair dripping onto the fabric. Oh God what punishment has he got for me.

"Walk with me." Me and Near nodded simultaneously and began trailing behind the silk robe clad prince.

"Ah, ah, ah…" He waggled his finger in our faces and smiled, blue eyes sparkling with devious amusement.

"Just Matt, Near you have the week off." The albino gave me a pitying look briefly but nonetheless sighed happily in contentment as he left us alone. I frowned as we continued to walk.

"Harold!" A brunette man stopped walking immediately and bowed towards us.

"Yes your highness."

"What are your field work chores for this week?" My stomach dropped.

"Well me and Gerald… I mean Jim! Have to water the Garden and pull the weeds up." He smiled brightly and pointed a thumb towards me.

"Don't worry about them Matt's got it!" He gestured for me to continue walking and I nearly scowled. This continued on for three more people before he deemed it as enough work. Evidently I now had to tend to the garden, feed the animals, clean the humongous kitchen, polish the cherry wood and wash and refill the bath. All week! Plus eagerly fulfill the needy whims of the sadist in front of me.

"Matty you're a farm boy right? So this shouldn't be _too_ much work for you…" I was used to feeding animals and tending crops and plants but the amount of riding horses and livestock they had was an unreal amount of labor.

"Will there be any help at least?" Why am I even bothering to ask?

"Of course I'll be there to cheer you on!" He laughed loudly to himself then stopped in front of a room.

"These are my bed chambers. You must always knock and wait to be approved before entering ,and wait to be excused before exiting." I have to ask to leave a bit creepy there…

Pale fingers grasped golden handles and pulled open the doors. I surveyed the room instantly. I recognized the silver sheets as the ones Near had purchased yesterday from that peddler. Unlike the rest of the house that had royal purple accenting on everything his room's carpet was midnight blue. His blankets were a yellowish cream color that complemented the silver sheets and the floor nicely. There was a massive dresser next to a spacious wardrobe stocked with fine robes, leather shoes and sandals. The corner was filled with various quivers and bows set up into a beautiful display. This place makes my cottage look equivalent to a home under a bridge.

Mello snapped me from another one of my dramatic gawking scenes by plopping himself loudly on the bed and crossing his arms tightly across his chest. The robe shifted up revealing his knees and lower thighs. I quickly averted my eyes.

"I'll turn around while you get dressed-"

"You're not here as a guest you are here as my slave boy. You got that Matty? I would like to wear my emerald green silk pajamas." I nodded dumbly and scanned the massive wardrobe. It was quite easy to find since all the robes were color coded. I grabbed the green pajamas, turned around and nearly dropped the robes to the floor.

"GAH put some clothes on!" The blonde prince's arms were pointed towards the sky and the robe was pooled at his feet. He was very skinny indeed in a slightly muscled and slightly lithe sort of way.

"Would you hurry up and dress me you incompetent farm boy!" It was then that I realized he had short bridges covering the most private part of his body.

"I'm sorry…" My face flushed red as I slid the shirt down his long arms and let him use my shoulder for balance as he stepped into the pants and I pulled them up. This is so weird! I was already hating my new job inside the Kheel castle. If I had to help him with little things such as these I can't possibly imagine the other menial tasks I'll have to perform for this hotheaded idiotic excuse of a prince.

He stared at the bed innocently for a moment and I clenched my teeth together. I pulled back the covers and he hopped inside happily getting way to much enjoyment out of my probably priceless expression.

"Make sure my orange juice, scones, ham and eggs are ready when I wake up…" Before I could ask him what time he'd awaken he was already fast asleep. I slapped my forehead and left the room.

"Here is the Servant living quarters." It was just a hall near the back of the castle with special doors marked with the gold Kheel family crest. Near pointed to the room across from the one he indicated as mine.

"If you have any further questions at a later time just give a knock." Well that was a polite way to tell me to fuck off until another time. With that Near disappeared into his room. I opened up the door to my new room and sighed. It wasn't nearly as extravagant as the Prince's but it still was nice. I dived onto the bed and tried to erase the depressing thoughts of the sad expressions of my parents from earlier today but that just wasn't going to happen. My hands quickly discarded of my clothes and I climbed into my adequately soft new bed in my birthday suit and focused on more important things like tomorrow.

"When the hell does he wake up for breakfast?"

I have established a plot that I'm sure you guys will enjoy ^^


	3. Good Labor Builds Good Character Part1

Title: The Lucky Unlucky Situation

Summary: Of all the things life could throw at you I'd say being slave to Prince Kheel himself is of the worst found luck. Mello/Matt

Chapter Three: Good Labor Builds Good Character Part1

"Matt! Please wake up!" I was in the in between state of consciousness and dream land and the annoying voice wasn't helping me fall back asleep at all.

"Mmmph." It was a pillow muffled reply but I figured it did its justice.

"Mello will wake up in 15 minutes." A cold hand shook my bare shoulder and I receded deeper into the warm blankets. Go away…

"This is for your well being…" A cold shock woke me up fully as my sweet warm blankets were pulled off of my body in a swift yank. My face flushed as I fumbled to cover my exposed crotch with a pillow cushion.

"Yes Near?" The emotionless servant's cheeks dusted pink before he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"I'll have one of the chamber maids take your measurements and order you a few sets of robes…but anyway you now have 14 minutes to alert the cooks of today's breakfast menu, pick out today's robes for the prince and run to the garden and select the flower to be put in the vase at the dining table." My eyes reciprocated a blank stare.

"A freshly picked sunflower makes the Prince's morning meal look much more exquisite." I wasn't going to argue with more of the blonde's idiotic logical reasoning so I shrugged and hopped out the bed and made my way to the door.

"Let me guess the kitchen is on the other side of the castle…" He nodded his head and gently placed a fresh set of robes in my hand.

"Please clothe yourself properly there are ladies walking around at this hour." I blushed again and nodded. I knew I felt a breeze…

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Sweat began to form on my forehead as I raced at top speed towards the kitchen. I hadn't bathed since yesterday and I felt disgusting. Delightful aromas ascended from behind the two cherry wood doors and I did a silent cheer. I burst through the two doors and frantically searched for a cook.

"Hey you, cook!" A tall man with inky black hair and dark grey eyes turned towards me with a beater loosely held between his fingers.

"Here's the menu for Prince Kheel's breakfast! I need scones, ham, eggs and a fresh squeezed orange juice ready within the next 10 minutes!" The man's eyes widened before he began whisking faster, the older man next to him setting down a morsel of black forest ham and slicing it into identical thin strips.

"What flavor of scone does he wish for, servant boy?" Oh crap that asshole forgot to mention the flavor.

"He didn't say..."

"Give him two of each! Whatever he doesn't eat will be our breakfast!" Now a whole line of cooks were hurriedly moving about the large kitchen cursing and crashing into each other comically. They work fast…

"Thank you!" I shouted over my shoulder as I made a beeline for the doors that led out into the garden. The bright morning sun attacked my retinas and I cringed. Once my pupils adjusted to the light I followed the grey stepping stones that winded throughout the garden and began the grand search for the yellow flower. Of course the sunflowers would have to be as far away from the damn entrance as possible. I made a short cut through a line of marigolds and tiger lilies and groaned in irritation. I was now sweaty, itchy and speckled with pollen. My red locks were plastered to my forehead from the perspiration and I felt ready to give up already. I yanked a decent looking sunflower from the earth ignoring the detachment of a few leaves from the harsh removal and raced back towards the entrance.

Great its day one and I'm already miserable. I stumbled up the spiral stair case and shoved past the double doors into the dining room. There was a blue tinted glass vase right in front of a platter of hot scones and a plate with eggs and ham. I wanted to spit in the food but I had a feeling he'd probably notice, stupid whiny bastard. I placed the flower into the vase just as the inky haired cook from before placed a glass of orange juice with a perfect wedge on the rim next to the plate. I sighed in relief then started up another run towards the Prince's bed chambers.

X*X* X*X* X*X* X*X*

"What does he want to wear!" decided upon a decent enough set of robes with a somewhat casual pair of brown leather sandals. So tired! I contemplated passing out on the floor but I was too sweaty and disgusting to even humor myself with the idea. The sleeping blonde stirred like clock work, his arms stretching from the too soft blankets, body twisting beneath the sheets. Those mocking pink lips parted into a small yawn and those blue eyes finally revealed themselves to the world.

"Good morning your highness did you sleep well?"

"Mmm yes." He looked at the covers expectantly and I gently peeled back the covers and he stepped out of his bed feet touching the floor one by one.

"I don't want a repeat of yesterday so I'll inform you _before _I'm stripped that _you_ are to dress me." With that said he removed his bed robes and stood up in his standard "dress me" pose. I began dressing him. Oh now what! His nose wrinkled in disgust and he pushed me away.

"You reek!" Well that's how people typically smell after a yesterday bath and an early morning insane escapade around the whole damn castle. The prince was letting out a very ugly side of me that no one could have dreamed of me to posses. He finished dressing himself and distanced himself from my stink.

"I'll see myself to breakfast. You go to the servant bathing quarters and tell them to give you extra vial B and a deep head scrub, you smell like a dead rat!" I've smelled dead rats and I can assure him they smell much worse than me. I'm probably ranked first runner up if nothing else…

"Yes your highness…" My feet turned to leave.

"Don't waste too much time inside the bathing quarters… you have quite the schedule to attend to." With that he smirked and left. I should roll around in his damn blankets!

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

The servant bathing quarters weren't as impressive as the royal bathing quarters but they still beat my home's in luxury. It was a simple large barrel style basin filled with warm water and a few nameless extracts that had "healing properties". The lady who would assist me with my bath was a redhead just like me named Francesca. She instantly took a liking to me because I reminded her of her younger brother back at home. After greeting each other and exchanging background stories she asked me politely to undress myself.

It was awkward at first stripping in front of a lady but she came across to me as more motherly than lecherous so it was ok. The smell of soap tickled my nose as she gently scrubbed away the sweat and grime from my body. Her eyes were focused in a way that reminded me of my mother's when she would be in the middle of threading in a new pattern into a quilt. A smile split across my face as I remembered home. Before I knew it my body was squeaky clean and I could sit down into the basin again. My scalp was then rewarded with a deep massage cleansing, a warm rinse and a quick finger comb through.

"Your dry cloth is on that chair and please in the future do not become so caught up in meeting your master's needs that you neglect your own."As if on cue my stomach growled loudly resulting in Fran doing a dual eye roll and head shake as she left the room. I should probably should eat something.

I exited the bathing quarters fully washed and dressed and made my way over to the kitchen. I quickly gobbled down two raspberry scones and a break of cheese before making my way over to the dining hall.

The blonde was seated finishing off the remaining bits of breakfast when I made it by his side. He sipped his juice then smiled brightly at me.

"We'll start with the garden then move over to the animals and if your still moving by then, we'll move onto the royal bath then the kitchen. I hope you do a good mop cleaning I do like a shiny floor." I like how he's saying "we" like he's actually going to help.

"Cook, prepare me a pack lunch this is going to be a busy day!" The young prince announced as he made his way towards the entrance.

"Yes my lord!"

"Can I have one-" I was cut off.

"You'll eat after you're finished with everything!" With that he made his grand exit towards the garden. I now officially have a 40%chance of surviving today's chores. Growing up on a farm taught me one thing if nothing, labor plus lack of hydration and energy equals death. Well that's at least what my mom would tell me as she shoveled spinach down my throat and forced me to drink nearly half a barrel's worth of water a day.

"Here you go." The inky black haired cook from earlier handed me a small morsel of wrapped ham, bread and butter.

"If he sees this I'll be in trouble. I think I'll be fine until dinner." The last thing I wanted to do was anger the snobby prince any more and triple my already unjust amount of work.

"You'll be lucky to be finished before morning…" Thin fingers pressed the package into my hand then walked away but not before setting a large aluminum flask onto the table.

"Its water…" The mysterious cook was gone before I could openly express my gratitude. Well now I would have to fetch my satchel and bring it with me to hide the goods.

X*X* X*X* X*X* X*X*

Watering the plants was fairly easy, but horribly time consuming since I had to lug water from the well and distribute it evenly throughout the whole garden. More than halfway through the garden I tried to cheat and refill my bucket from the pond and the whiny prince caught me, kicked over the bucket and made me refill it. Then kneel down and wipe away the drops of water that sprinkled his toes through the sandals. Is it even natural to be this awful? I was on the last row of flowers when a voice rang out from across the garden.

"Tired yet farm boy?" I smirked this was a little tiresome but I've plowed for years, my arms were used to the lift.

"Don't dream on that just yet your highness." A chuckle followed that response on the blonde's part. It was late afternoon by the time I got finished with the garden.

Kheel castle had a total of 67 stables and 24 pens but luckily for me they only asked me to feed the animals not clean up after the sloppy bastards. The sun beat down mercilessly on my body as I wheel barrowed bags of grains to the chickens and bales of hay to the horses. Hay bales weren't that hard to distribute, in fact it was fun all I needed was a pitchfork and a bit of cynical laughter. What can I say the heat was getting to me? By the time I reached stable 47 my shirt was plastered to my body and the handle was slippery with sweat. I couldn't afford to take another swig of water with 20 other stables to get through after this one. My hands hastily discarded my shirt, the breeze quickly cooling the sweat around my body. Mmm that feels good... Too bad my head isn't cooling off. The warmth from the sun had my red locks hot, spreading misery to my forehead and back of my neck. I didn't realize I had closed my eyes until I opened them and was met with a blushing blonde prince. Please say I wasn't moaning quietly to myself…

"Your face is red, is the heat to much for you your highness?" I highly doubt it lazy bastard was in the shade the whole time. Which makes me wonder why he has so much free time…? Doesn't he have princely duties to take care of right now?

"Hello?" I waved my hand in his face and he innocently looked at me as if I'd caught him in the middle of something then shook his head and glared.

"I have to practice so I want the bathing quarters cleaned by the time I get back so attend to that before the kitchen and its floors." It was then that I noticed the quiver and bow arsenal on his back.

"You're a bowman?" I was impressed the prince did lift a finger when he wanted to.

"So you're observant. Don't die out here while I'm gone." With that he headed up the grassy hill which connected into a forest—once you went down and walked a few feet on ground level. The forest was so close to the stables that you could even hear the low trickle of a waterfall if you listened close enough.

"So you're saying you'd miss me!" I said in mock excitement to his retreating form.

"Don't dream on it." Once he disappeared behind the hill I dove into my bag and attacked my packed lunch as I chuckled lightly to myself.

**Mello's POV cometh soon! It's crucial to the plot for him to come in later than sooner.**

**Review if you deem it worthy :]**

:


	4. Good Labor Builds Good Character Part2

Title: The Lucky Unlucky Situation

Summary: Of all the things life could throw at you I'd say being slave to Prince Kheel himself is of the worst found luck. Mello/Matt

A/N: This Chapter is for Plot development hope you like it I couldn't add as much humor and misc. as I'd like to but it'll suffice.

Chapter Four: Good Labor Builds Good Character Part2

I shakily chucked a hay bale into the last stall and smiled halfheartedly. I was—if possible—sweatier than this morning and even more irritated. My hands reached into a tan burlap sack to grab a handful of chicken feed when an idea struck me. There were two small holes near the bottom of the sack that I could use to my disposal. I shoved a finger into each hole and ripped it open larger bringing forth a small flow of grains and seed.

The next thing the whiny prince saw when he came up the hill left him in question. I currently was running in mad circles at full speed with an army of chickens behind me clucking and harvesting all the flowing feed that spilled to the floor. When the bag began to feel lighter and the clucking died down I turned to see if most of the hens and chickens had been fed. There were only about two or four left so I slowed down into a jog. I flashed a cocky smile towards the blonde whose arms were crossed carelessly. He had a smug smile on those irritable pink lips and his eyes looked thoroughly amused.

By the time I looked forward I had tripped over an old carriage wheel and was flying into the ground. I shielded my face from the blow as I skidded across the hay and dirt covered ground. I bumped lightly into a stack of sun dried hay and could already feel the sting of a shoulder and torso scrape. I bit my lip as the less than soft hay tickled my new found wounds. No matter what I do, I always seem to end up looking like a complete fool in front of him…

I got into a sitting position and then stood, patting away the dust as I nobly approached the prince satchel repositioned across shoulder and shirt clenched in hand. The crystal blue eyes surveyed the damage, let out a chuckle then gestured for me to follow him.

Evidently at this point I'm not worth a scold, insult or even a mocking gesture.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

"Since you failed to have the royal bath cleaned before I returned from bow training, you have twenty minutes to clean it! If you can't manage that _then_ I'll throw you into the dungeon where you can have a whole week's worth of meditation on how you can get your _lazy_ ass moving! You pathetic excuse of a farm boy!" That would be the response I was expecting earlier.

"Get my ass moving got it!" I said mockingly as I hopped into the drained miniature spring and began scrubbing at the mucky walls. The prince sat on the edge of the bath one knee drawn up with the other leg dangling. His elbow was poised on top of his knee where his hand supported his side lain head. He was watching as intently as always as I climbed up the oversized basin, rinsed off a portion I'd already cleaned and went back to work again. Once inside of the much cooler castle I had redressed myself with my shirt and was starting to regret it as the accidently soaked bottom half clung uncomfortably to my back and irritated my torso scrape.

By the time I finished the whole basin I was completely wet save for a few dry spots here and there. The bathing quarters maids then cranked the lever which lifted the levee and filled the humongous basin once again with fresh water. They each poured calculated amounts of vials into the spring filling the place with beautiful aromas and turned the water a light majestic green.

I watched as they picked up lilies one by one and placed them in the water, gently pushing them so they all could drift to the middle like small boats. I walked over to the pile of flowers and picked one up with a devious glint in my eye. Mihael looked startled as I walked up to him and brushed a few stray blonde strands behind his ear and placed a lily in his hair.

"You remind me more of a princess than a prince." His cheeks dusted pink for a moment then, well, he socked me in the stomach. I doubled over and sputtered for air. It was still worth it to see the royal pain in the ass's priceless look.

"I believe a princess could never posses my strength farm boy. But…" Nimble fingers plucked the delicate flower from the gold strands and brought it to his nose.

"Thanks for the gift anyway." He tossed the flower behind him and began to strip for his bath.

"Don't M-mention it." I gave him my best smile and hobbled towards the kitchen. Man that kid could throw a punch. Though this one was not nearly as hard as the punch I got yesterday for sharing the love in my stomach.

X*X*X*X*X*X* X*X*X*

The first thing I did when I got to the kitchen was search for the inky black haired cook. I spotted him at a table with the same old guy from this morning and sighed in relief.

"I'm starved; can you whip me up something good?" My butt met chair and I flashed them.

"We're off duty ask someone else." He said simply as he piled three slices of pie onto one plate and poured himself a goblet of ale.

"Come on, you guys saved me this morning and I'm really starting to like your cooking." He shoveled a piece of cherry pie into his mouth and stared at me bored.

"Shouldn't you be mopping our floors by now they are getting to be quite sticky?" His lips pursed in distaste as he sat down his fork and scanned the floor.

"I'm all out of energy whip me up some din and I'll mop your floors and clean your dishes." His eyes sparkled and he nodded in approval. Did I just pile on more work for myself?

"You stay here and watch my pie, watch only!" I take it he likes his sweets. He began gathering ingredients from the kitchen and I yawned.

"Hey my name's Mail, what's yours?"

"Lawliet." He began chopping vegetables and heating the skillet. A small snore broke out through the kitchen. The old man had fallen asleep head titled back in the chair.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Lawliet had graced me with roasted pork, smoked vegetables and a baked yam for din and as promised I in return mopped the floor and cleaned the leftover dishes. By the time I finished those tasks the moon was in the middle of the sky. I walked the purple carpeted pathway back to the personal servant living quarters and was met with Near waiting in front of my door.

"Hey Near what's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you survived your first day." He spoke this sentence in a blank tone that would for any normal person erase the sincerity of the whole statement.

"Thanks." I unlocked my door and walked in. Ok, Near is still standing at the entrance how awkward...

"Would you like to come in…?" He nodded and took a seat on the edge of my bed.

"You can only stay shortly because I have to hit the hay soon ok?" I yawned and scratched at my red locks and shut my eyes sleepily.

"Fran's going to kill me if I come to her too stinky again tomorrow…" I mumbled quietly to myself.

"You don't smell that bad." He offered a small smile and I shrugged.

"Thanks…Um was there any thing else you wanted to talk about?" He was quiet for a moment then he spoke.

"You're the only one who attempts to talk to me. Everyone else finds me horrendously boring or freakish because of how I look." All I did was invite the kid in… He curled a lock of white hair around a pale finger and stared at the wall.

"You've only been here a day and everybody's already talking about you, how'd they'd like to meet you and how nice you look." Right about now Near was starting to sound a little sad if not envious of me as he finished his sentence. I didn't ask for all of this…

"Tell me, how do you do it?" I'm so tired... Do I have to deal with this now?

"I haven't said a word to hardly anybody I think you're over exaggerating a bit." I rolled my shoulders and yawned once again.

"Is it the hair?" I raised a brow as his thin fingers awkwardly touched my bangs then withdrew.

"I doubt it Near, just be yourself and if you are an emotionless talker it doesn't make you the least bit interesting in my opinion it makes you more entertaining." It was partially the truth but I figured it did its justice. He gave me another smile and nodded his head once.

"Thank you…" He got up from my bed, bowed then wished me a good night's sleep with a blush adorning his cheeks. There wasn't one word that could describe what just happened now other than strange. What ever I'm going to bed! I stripped myself bare, dove into the blankets and dozed off almost instantly from fatigue. That night I dreamed of me and Dad playing swords with the farming tools like we used to when I was a kid. Just like before mom scolded us from a distance but there was something new to this scene. The prince was there back lent against the old stone well with his crystal blue eyes shining brightly observing me as I played.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

I woke up feeling like something was amiss. I felt too well rested which means… I slept too long! Another day off on a bad foot it seems… I shot up in a panic this time remembering to yank my pants on as I rushed out the door and into a direct collision with Near.

"Good morning Mail."

"No time to talk I need to-" He cut me off with a thin finger to my lips and chuckled.

"I took care of his breakfast, garden flower and his wardrobe, so you could be well rested and have enough time to eat and wash up." The finger removed itself from my lips and I smiled nervously as I nodded. Oh Lord…

"Thank you?" He blushed and rushed down the hall. He's probably just not used to talking to people and it's uncomfortable to receive a compliment when all of his life he's been yelled commands by the psychotic blonde. I shrugged my shoulders and headed towards the servant bathing quarters.

A familiar Knight appeared into view and I raised my hand to wave but stopped when I caught on to his expression. Matthias looked very tired and downtrodden he was not the same guy from yesterday who eagerly refilled my goblet to the brim.

"What's wrong?" He removed the gauntlet from his right hand and rubbed me on the head in a way a father would to his son.

"Not good news lad, not good news at all."

"What's going on?" Matthias sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We have been notified that Burkhart Castle is due to attack Kheel Castle any day now. The people have been informed and have already set out to the mountains through the forest passage just behind the castle." My stomach dropped and my face paled. Why? The question rang in my head but I couldn't muster up the courage to ask. What if it was our fault? How was I supposed to feel about that then.

"We already have most of our soldiers in Switzerland we're doing pretty good there. But our new main objective is to protect the King, the Prince and the Castle with our remaining forces ."

"Why not send the Prince off into the mountains now to secure his safety?" The Prince annoys the hell out of me but he is my future ruler and hopefully by then he won't be such a pompous asshole.

"That's what they're waiting for, sign of a fancy carriage guarded by knights. We could also use a commoner carriage guarded by two but it's far too dangerous. He'd have to leave the same time as the battle begins to occupy them and prevent any soldiers from being outnumbered until the prince has reached the mountains." Well the shiny armors were far smarter than us common folk depicted them to be.

He patted me on the head again.

"Don't worry though you'll be safe." With that he replaced his gauntlet on his hand and left. I wasn't worried at all about the victory of Kheel castle after speaking with Matthias. If we had hundreds of soldiers as wise and skilled as him then I had nothing to fret about. I stripped my clothing and turned to greet Francesca who wrinkled her nose again upon my arrival.

"I'm sorry Fran I've been working hard." She playfully slapped my wrist then began my bathing ministrations.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

I developed an unhealthy fascination with staring at Prince Mihael's irritably pink lips. I can't fathom how such soft and delicate looking lips could be put on such an ass. I tore my eyes away from the golden fork disappearing into those lips for the umpteenth time and growled angrily at myself. Stop this he is a man! A prince at that and he is King Lukas's son.

Another moment passed before the Prince spoke.

"I will permit you to eat breakfast with me if you wish to." I smiled and raised a brow.

"What's with the change of heart?" I took a seat.

"You've been staring hungrily this way for the past ten minutes." I would say its bad that I wasn't staring at the food. Almost instantly a plate of food was set in front of me with smoked sausage, hot bread—with the butter still melting off the top—and an assortment of ripe melons and berries. A goblet of freshly squeezed juice was sat next to the plate as a dusty blonde cook bowed and left. I did an internal happy dance as I molested the plate with my eyes.

I began to eat, my eyes closing happily as I took in the delicious flavors.

"Did you work with just crops at your farm?" He's actually making conversation? I was dead silent with a strawberry poised at my lips as I stared at him.

"It's not a crime to want to know a little more about your personal servant." I continued to stare dumbly.

"Forget it!" I continued on eating. My ears perked as a sigh escaped his lips and he picked up his fork and knife. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"We have two horses Ryuk and Sidoh ones black and the others an off white grayish color. I took care of them since they were ponies."

"Were they riding horses or Carriage horses?" His eyes were bright with interest as he spoke. Figures he's like this, he probably doesn't get invited into too many conversations with him barking orders as a hobby.

"You'll have to answer a question of my own first to receive an answer." He picked up the whole sausage with his fork and then took a bite.

"Deal." I mentally slapped myself hard as he went in for another bite. He has a fork and a knife why doesn't he just cut it into pieces then eat it!

"Your highness?"

"Yes?"

"Is there a reason why you don't cut your meat before eating it?"

"I find it more satisfying to bite into it and feel the juices in my mouth..." He looked at me with childishly big eyes as he stopped mid bite of eating the sausage. Oh lord…

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

**WOOT countdown until Mello's POV about 2 more chapters hang in there the story's going to get good, if not already. Review if you deem it worthy!**


	5. A Cook Named Lawliet

Title: The Lucky Unlucky Situation

Summary: Of all the things life could throw at you I'd say being slave to Prince Kheel himself is of the worst found luck. Mello/Matt

**Merry Christmas here's two Chapters one today and one on Christmas Eve and this is the second to last chapter before POV switch.**

Chapter Five: A Cook Named Lawliet

Another day, another set of chores that will leave me smelling like the foul stench of the market beggars ass. Well not that bad, but quite close. My eyes met the golden handled door and I knocked twice.

"You may enter farm boy." The royal purple carpet ended at the Prince's door continuing on its design in bold beige that complemented the royal blue covers and pale yellow sheets. Every time I walk into this room there's something new I discover that I hadn't noticed the day before.

"I see you didn't need me to wake you up. What could the occasion be?" Mihael was already out of his chamber robes and dressed in a fine cream colored set of robes that had a tie at the waist and earth brown bottoms.

"I have a royal meeting to attend…" He hurried past me and gestured for me to follow. I sauntered behind and sighed. I hope to God that I don't have to sit through a boring shitty meeting. We stopped in front of the kitchen. A familiar head of inky black hair arose from the kitchen and made his way towards us.

"Matt, you got lucky today." My face perked up as the blonde's pink lips upturned into a frown.

"Your highness what is it?" Blue eyes rolled before making a reply.

"Accompany this cook to the market place and carry all the items he needs for my supper." I get to go to the market place! I did an internal happy dance. Despite my efforts I couldn't help the goofy smile that crossed my features.

"Don't be out too long you still have chores to do!" I laughed and slung an arm around his shoulders causing the great Mihael to visibly tense.

"Then why let me go hmm?" Aloe and jasmine was too much of an attractive scent for such an asshole.

"You've worked on a farm. You can distinguish the best." He shoved me away harshly a barely there blush staining his cheeks. Fuck I forgot how strong he was…

"I'd say see you around supper, but you won't be done in time." A smile fastened on the blondes face as he left me alone with the cook.

I turned toward the brunet to catch him snacking absently on a piece of sugar cane. He took his fingers one by one into his mouth, giving each a satisfying suck before shifting his attention back to me. I raised a red brow and glanced from his face to his hands.

He was on his way towards the castle entrance when my voice stopped him in his tracks.

"You need to wash those things before handling food!" Or anything for that matter…

"You enjoyed dinner yes?" My face went pale as he wiggled his spindly fingers in front of himself and smiled.

"These are the hands that prepared that delightful meal." With that he turned on his heel and continued walking. Sick fuck…

I was about to readdress the issue before I bounded the corner and caught sight of the odd cook rinsing his hands in a small bowl of sudsy water being held up by Fran.

"Mail was it?" I nodded.

"I take food quite seriously…" With that he shook the water off of his pale fingers and headed outside of the main corridor towards the gates. Well now I feel stupid… Fran giggled and walked away.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

The crate was already heavy without any contents in it, and today really must be my lucky day since the sun decided against roasting my ass cheeks like a pig. I smiled as I breathed in the smell of the thugs, liars, cheaters and of course the good old hard working commoners. Ok I've already been around Mihael way too long. When did I start referring to my own people as commoners?

There was a show today at the market place. Two women in short dresses—that went all the way up to their calves—were dancing around in circles on a wooden platform. Men drunk silly with ale were leering at her ankles and exposed legs, cat calling out to them with great earnest and promises of good bedding.

Lawliet's dark grey eyes were on a mission as we walked. His money satchel was being held tightly to his torso as a thumb was placed between his lips. Those grey eyes bounced back and forth between produce vendors like his life depended on it.

After a few moments of silence and mindless walking I decided to speak.

"How'd you come to work for Kheel castle?" Lawliet stopped at a small potato peddler and handed me a potato. I sized up the weight in my hand and checked for bruising and an off smell.

"It's starting to rot slightly in the middle it's no good." I tossed the potato back to the angry peddler and walked to the next potato vender. Freshest crops my ass…

"King Lukas is a very forgiving man." He handed me the new stand's potato as he talked.

"I used to be a spy listening in on the royal meetings and selling the acquired information for a high pound of gold." I checked the brown mound and gave him a nod. Yup Lawliet and I will get along just fine. I like people who tell the truth and are straight forward. I'm smart sure, but do I honestly want to spend my time analyzing people's words for truth or lie. Fuck. That.

He gathered several potatoes into the crate and moved over towards a broccoli stand.

"I was caught in the act, your age at the time, and King Lukas gave me an alternative to the dungeon. I could become his son's, who was ten at the time, personal cook." Does King Lukas have a thing for helping teenage boys, or is it just me? I imagined his long gold locks blowing in the wind as he hugged me and Lawliet to his chest with tear filled eyes. I frowned and shuddered.

"How'd he know you could cook?" His eyes looked down cast for a minute.

"My Father worked as a main cook in the kitchen…" My eyes widened the old guy with the grey hair! His teeth nibbled harder at his thumb.

"How long did he sentence you?" I surveyed the green vegetables closely pinching the stalks for firmness and checking their bushes for mold. They didn't smell funny either so they should be ok…

"Four years."

"And how old are you?"

"Twenty Four…" I blinked one then twice and ran my hands through my red locks to regain composure. Are you kidding me? Are YOU kidding me!

"You stayed an extra three whole years!" My voice was louder than I thought it'd be and everybody at the square stopped and turned towards me.

"Carry on!" The chatter and movement slowly began to start again as the pale cook chewed on his thumb harder than ever. I smacked his hand away from his mouth and glared.

"Why on earth are you still here?" He blushed and looked down starting towards a cart of cheese.

"You see my last year here something happened yes." That something better be amazing. Who in their right mind stays and works for that whiny, sarcastic, pompous, lazy, foul mouthed, insulting joke of a prince.

"You see I met someone." Of course the totally clichéd love interest… I crossed my arms and nodded disinterestedly.

"He is not from our country. He travels here once a year due to the far distance between here and Japan." Well this is interesting, he's gay. I was expecting him to fall cock over heels for some curvy chamber maid.

"He is a Prince himself and one of Mihael's oldest friends; though he wouldn't amount as much seeing as how he is seen only once a years' time." Those grey orbs were already brightening with just the thought of this mysterious Asian prince. I chuckled slightly as he tossed a small morsel of cheese into the basket and smiled.

It wasn't odd for older men to fall for younger people. My dad is eleven years older than my mom after all, even though he doesn't look it. The more he thought about it the more his face seemed to look pained.

"What're you making anyway?" Let's just stray from this subject before he's brought down to tears. I'm awful at comforting people…

"Butter lemon roasted chicken with a side of a broccoli, potato and cheese mix, along with a cup of chocolate for desert. Oh, and freshly squeezed green grapes for his goblet chilled to the temperature of course, of his liking…" Oh sweet Jesus what I would do to eat like that asshole every night! I grinned stupidly as my mouth began to salivate just at the mere thought of eating that for din.

"So Lawli what are you preparing for this young lad to eat?" I waggled my eyebrows and pointed to thumbs towards my chest. Please say the same, please say the same, please say the same…

"That's easy, left over ham and bread morsel with a side of sliced apples and a refill of water to your flask." I deflated entirely and shakily carried the heavy crate silently. I have no choice since I'll be missing the servant's supper time do to my insane amount chores…

"So that really delicious meal you cooked for me was solely because of me cleaning for you?" The cook applauded me and let out a soft chuckle before placing his thumb back between his teeth.

"You're learning Mail, you're learning…"

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Moans littered the room insistently as the fork disappeared yet again into those irritably pink lips. The royal meeting was still going on when we had returned from the market and Near had already taken care of half of my day's chores. I felt kind of bad for the kid. I hope he doesn't spoil every lad who sends a few encouraging phrases his way. Nether the less I thanked him and finished up the rest while wondering how in God's name he managed to do all that in that amount of time. He must have read my expression and giggled quietly to himself.

"Servitude is all I've known…" his tone was almost pensive as he walked away. Another moan rippled through the air as the prince took in a bite of the sweet juicy chicken and ran an even pinker tongue across his bottom lip. My heart started beating and I turned away. Whelp this is going to be a low blow. I imagined King Lukas's over enthusiastic hug and I visibly shuttered once again. After several seemingly endless moments of moans, slurps and dramatic eye closes the tormenter was finally satisfied with his meal and we were on our way towards his bed room chambers. I then proceeded to mentally scold myself. Alright Mail, train your eyes to the fucking carpet. You are not allowed to look him in the eye after perversely leering at his stupid mouth for the whole supper. Speaking of supper after this I'm going straight to din, Fran then bed.

We entered the room and he proceeded to the ceremony of stripping himself down to his britches. I quickly made my way to the huge wardrobe and began peering into the ridiculous expanse of chamber robes.

"What kind of chamber robes do you wish for tonight your highness?" I glanced over my shoulder quickly.

"A light blue silk if you will Matt." Alright let's get this prince dressed and stuffed away—I mean tucked in! In my rush of putting on his chamber robes, I lifted his pants faster than his thigh could come down causing him to stumble slightly resulting in his head catching at my shoulder. Mmm why does aloe mixed with jasmine smell so fucking good? How could this have possibly upset my stomach I mean-

"Are you going to finish dressing me for bed or sniff me all day you creep…"He shoved me away harshly again, finished getting into his chamber clothes and tucked himself into bed.

"If you touch me without permission again I'll see to it you receive a punishment so severe you'll flinch every time you even _look_ at me." I grinned and cocked a brow.

"So you're saying you'd consider giving me permission." He rolled onto his side.

"Take your leave." As the door was closing I could've sworn I heard a slight groan followed by a small chuckle.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

"Mail wake up! Mail wake up!" Near was urgently shaking me as I awoke from another dream about my family. His tired eyes looked panicked and he seemed even paler than usual.

"It's begun!" I looked at him confused until the whistle of several bows releasing arrows and the screech of drawn silver filled my ears from the small window.

"What do we do!" I've never actually been in the middle of a war before.

"For now get dressed and we'll meet up with the palace soldiers who are directing the castle workers and the pe-" A loud crash of breaking glass cut off the white haired boy as chainmail and the familiar clank of knight armor resounded through the corridor. My heart stopped breathing and for a moment it was disturbingly quiet before a hoarse voice bellowed through the hall.

"Bring me… the head… of Lukas!"

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

The next chapter is going to be a little more serious than my normally mildly humorous writing but more engaging because of that factor.

Read and Review if you deem it worthy.


	6. Friend or Flirt

Title: The Lucky Unlucky Situation

Summary: Of all the things life could throw at you I'd say being slave to Prince Kheel himself is of the worst found luck. Mello/Matt

**A/N: So I originally was going to do a grand fighting scene but it didn't have that much significance to the major plot which we've hardly touched yet so I opted out for something that wouldn't block me from going where I want to go^^.**

Chapter Six: Friend or Flirt

**Mello's POV**

From the start I knew something was very wrong today. I had awoken on my own. I _never _awaken on my own. Where was that idiot farm boy! I peeled the pale sheets from my body so I could stretch.

What the hell was going on! My robes had failed to be laid out for me and neither one of my personal servants were here to assist me. My teeth began to grind together in irritation. He always manages to evade my orders. Either he'll have that mindless twit Near do it for him, or something'll come up where he miraculously avoids half the work load!

I rubbed my temple in slow circular motions and breathed in heavily through my nose. My ministrations were stopped by a loud _CLANG _that made me jump out of my skin. I knew that sound well. It was the groan of steel pushing for dominance, a sound any royal could identify.

My mouth went dry as a cold cloak surrounded my body. It was the cloak of fear itself. Now that I had stopped bitching to myself, the screams and cries resonating through the halls seemed to amplify. Now's not the time to be afraid, it's _never_ the time to be afraid.

My father had defeated a legion of twice his size without even cowering for an instant. I wiped off a thin gleam of sweat from my forehead as I breathed deeply. My movements were silent as I gathered my bow and arrows and secured them onto my back. It wouldn't be long until a special unit of knights would be coming to take me to a Safe Away.

I smirked and pulled back my heavy curtains. Even though my hands were a little shaky I managed to open my window and peer outside. It was simply chaos. Everywhere was a battlefield, the stables, the garden and even the castle itself. Since my room is towards the back of the castle I could only see the fleets coming in from the rear.

The sound of arrows being released and swords meeting shields danced around the whole room n. I licked my lips and removed a single arrow from my quiver and steadied it delicately with my forefinger and thumb. It couldn't hurt to help. I'm not as irritable and self-absorbed as people make me out to be. I might be arrogant and whine a little more than a man should but it's who I am. Just fucking deal with it.

I focused one pale blue eye onto my target. It was a tall burly man near the garden entrance trying to force his way into a chambermaid's skirt. His large hand was secured around her ankle as she trashed about. What a waste of flesh. I released the arrow and pierced him right through the jugular. He fell to his knees collapsing on top of her, his wound quickly staining her lavender dress with red. She pushed the deadweight off her body and laid there crying to herself, though I couldn't quite tell whether they were tears from fear, joy or sadness. Regardless my heart swelled with the pride of helping someone.

A knock on my door drew me away from the scene. For some strange reason excitement bubbled up in my chest. Mischievous deep blue eyes flashed briefly before my vision as I ran my fingers through my blonde locks and replied.

"Speak." It was protocol to respond with that sole word during a castle raid. If the party behind the door is the special unit they'll respond accordingly.

"The swallow flies to the honeysuckle branch every day at noon. It perches its feet, enjoys the treat and waits patiently for the moon." I chuckle lightly. My father designed this special passcode just for me when I was a pint so I wouldn't forget it. I sighed as I made my way to one of the secret passages located inside my bedchambers. I rotated a wall lamp and revealed a hidden passage way in the middle of the floor.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

I was beyond irritated as I neared the end of the passageway. The passage leads out into a thick grove of trees near the eastern side of the forest. The closer I got to the end the more I wanted to run back to the castle. Somehow, someway within the short time the red haired idiot had arrived he'd grown on me, if only a little. It just didn't make any sense. The commoner's got a huge staring problem and can barely get anything done without help. Why do I even care?

If he's not benefitting me or the castle he has no significance. Despite me trying with every cog in my brain to justify ditching Matt the images bombarded me. Matt staring into space as an enemy comes at him from behind. The redhead tripping over his own feet and flailing straight into a catapult armed with flaming rocks. The idiot confusing the enemy fleet with our own and helping them get to Father. By now I had stopped walking and was staring comically at the exit as more images of the farm boy continued to race through me.

Shit, all he probably knows about fighting is potatoes and chickens! I spun on my heel to run back to the castle but was stopped by a voice calling out by the exit.

"Prince Mihael is that you!" My right brow twitched as I turned back around and slowly made my way towards the exit. Why do I want to risk my wellbeing for a commoner? The main objective is to get to safety. That is all.

A younger soldier with a brown afro peeking from his helmet greeted me as I left the passage. Six other knights were watching around the premises while two others were guarding the carriage.

"Are you ok my prince?" he said with a bow.

"Yeah." He guided me to the carriage. Every step I took felt like lead. It was a sad truth but I wouldn't be able to relax until I knew Matt was ok. Is this what a real friendship can do to you?

My butt met the soft cushions of the seat and Sir Matsuda sat down next to me. He was the youngest out of the special knights unit and by far the clumsiest. He's probably worse than Matt. My stomach dropped again.

"Is something the matter my prince?" Matsuda's big dark brown puppy eyes were looking at me with so much concern that I could just puke.

"Actually yeah, steer the carriage back towards the castle."

"Absolutely not, it is far too dangerous." Sir Mogi said with a poker face. There goes my patience.

"I would like to make sure my servants are well!" I shouted. I am never talked back to from anyone besides my Father.

"I will send a knight to retrieve word." I don't want to wait for a knight to get back; I'd rather wait for replacements for all these incompetent imbeciles.

"Then I'll just go myself." Why do I feel the need to do this again? Is it because he doesn't filter himself around me? Or am I growing tired of waking up to Near's bland hair.

"No can do my prince. Look we've got one order and one order only. We were ordered to take you to the Safe Away as soon as possible. Sorry about this…" Mogi nodded to Matsuda and I began to scoot away. What are they planning! Pale fingers grabbed my forearm and a small vial was brought to closely to my face. Something very sweet began tickling my nose making me slowly lose consciousness. It's decided Mogi and Matsuda are both getting punched in the face when this is all over. The last thing I felt before I was completely gone was Matsuda's hand stroking my hair gently from his lap.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

This now marks the second time in my entire life I have awoken alone. Only this time I had a fine tent to greet me. There's something I hate about waking up with no one there beside you. My mood had already derailed from earlier so now it could only get worse.

My boots had been removed and I didn't care to put them on I just want something to eat. As soon as I left my tent I was met with the endearing sight of Francesca, Near, Matthias and the red haired idiot himself all laughing and eating around a fire. Instead of joining them I opted out for hiding behind a tree.

"…then just at the nick of time I grab Near and sprint towards the escape route like a mad man." The white haired boy spoken of had a stupid look on his face as he overzealously listened to the blabbering idiot.

"You forgot the part where a man chased us halfway down the tunnel with a battle ax!" Near giggled. Honestly, if he thinks he looks cute doing that he's just as inept as that farm boy. My stomach growled lowly and a strange yearning to join them over took me.

"That's where we meet up with Fran who totally whoops the guy's ass with well-aimed kicks and a hand basin." Francesca just smiled and took another spoonful of stew.

"Are you hungry, your highness?" The cook, Lawliet I think his name was, had a hot steaming bowl of stew in his hands and a silver flask.

"Yes thank you cook." Here goes nothing! I joined the four settling down next to a Matthias who had just passed out drunk.

"Why, hello your highness glad you've chosen to wake up." That was another thing that irritated me about Matt that velvety sarcasm he loved to throw at me.

"It was a forced slumber." I blew gently into the hot bowl before testing out the stew. The texture and flavors mingled beautifully together and I let a small moan quietly slip. But it was loud enough for a certain farm boy to catch.

"Intimate with your food I see."

"And you're very slacking with your work." I easily deflected the jab, rolling my eyes for added affect.

"You know you're hard to talk to your _highness_." Even though his voice had a bite to it there was a little intrigue tied into it too. I knew it was true but I didn't want to admit it so I took a large spoonful of stew with the grace of a child and shoved it in my mouth. He shoved an even larger portion of stew into his mouth and chortled.

During our exchange a little dribble of stew rolled onto his chin where very faint red hairs were sprouting. Before anyone could ponder the situation Near's hand shot out with a handkerchief and gently dabbed away the remains of dinner.

"Oh, thanks." Fran laughed at the act with irritably knowing eyes while I just sat there. For some reason Near was pissing me off. He's trying way too hard! He's acting like a common whore for Christ sake.

I waited patiently for them to start talking light heartedly about something else before I made my way to the lake to finish my dinner. I'd only been to this lake one other time when I was kid. My Farther had shown me this place after revealing to me the Safe Away. It was only about a few yards away from the main grounds and was covered thickly by groves.

It was breathtaking under the moonlight and it made me feel better instantly. I perched up against a rock and wriggled my feet between the cool blades of grass as I peacefully ate my meal.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

When I returned to my tent Matt was there cross legged waiting for me. I sighed irratably and shooed him away.

"Hey, where not in my bedchambers right now you're off the hook. You don't have to see me to bed farm boy." He cracked a smile and scratched lightly at his red mop.

"I was just checking on you." One deep blue eye winked beneath red lashes playfully. I rolled my eyes and adjusted my bedding. I could feel his eyes following me as I arranged blankets and fluffed pillows. A sigh escaped my lips as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Is there something else you want?" My patience was beginning to run thin. If you've got no further business here quit staring you fucking creep.

"…Permission to touch you your highness." My fist replied before my mouth could, it aimed straight towards the mouth that dared to mutter those words. But alas the delightful impact failed to be made and in turn was caught by a swift hand. His reflexes are improving. How many times have I punched him one…two…three times? I've lost count…

"You've got a leaf in your hair." I paused, my face heating up uncontrollably. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Then why didn't you just get it out!"

"If I had reached towards you without warning you would've panicked!" He reached between my silky blonde tresses and pulled out a bright green leaf, twirling it between his fingertips.

"Tada…" he said weakly as I grumbled to myself my face still a deep red in embarrassment. He didn't have to say it like that.

"What did you think I was asking to touch?" He was grinning now from ear to ear. Ok Matt time to go you're starting to piss me off.

"The door…" I climbed into my soft blankets and moved to wrap them around me but the commoner beat me to it.

"Allow me it's the least I can do after embarrassing you." He smoothed the blankets a little longer than necessary over my thighs and I nearly kicked. Watch it! It was the subtle things I'd been noticing lately. The purposeful closeness so he could catch a whiff of my scent, the firm grip on my hip as he helped guide me into my pants and especially the intense stares. Not to mention his arsenal of pathetic innuendos and light flirtations.

Or I could just be poorly socially inclined since most people I associate myself with are too afraid to joke around with me. Could I be overthinking his friendly jokes and affections? Up until now I'd been giving him creep accusations and death threats perhaps he's just kidding around. In any case he shouldn't overstep any boundaries.

"Goodnight your highness." Ok now that's odd. I guess I should say something back in return.

"Take your leave." For some reason the phrase had less bite to it than it did just yesterday. I closed my eyes and opened them again when I heard no movement. Now what?

"I don't get it… You're such a _pompous_ _asshole_! Why am I so…?"

Who does he think he is? A lowly commoner, an idiotic farm boy speaking to me like he's somebody!

"Take your leave before I have you arrested." My tone was steely and hard. His eyes softened the irritation slowly leaving their depths.

"That's why…" Was he talking to himself?

"Not another word or the gold you owe me will be the least of your worries."

"Can I have permission to touch you?" He stepped closer.

**If anyone's still reading this please leave a review if you deem it worthy^^**


	7. Totally Captured

Title: The Lucky Unlucky Situation

Summary: Of all the things life could throw at you I'd say being slave to Prince Kheel himself is of the worst found luck. Mello/Matt

**A/N: Hello all^^! I need your help. I would like to know how many chapters you would prefer to go by before the Point of View switches. Please add that in with your criticism only if you deem it worthy of course. **

Chapter Seven: Totally Captured

**Mello's POV**

Why are you so close! The blankets that were comfortably toasty just a second ago now felt hot and suffocating. His downcast eyes could barely be seen under those fiery lashes as he waited patiently for an answer. Oh right, an answer…

"Y-you don't even deserve an answer after insulting your prince!" Even if he did, I wouldn't even know how to respond. An obnoxious sigh escaped my lips. The idiot was still standing their resolutely like he was _entitled_ to a proper answer. What good is a servant who hardly listens to their master?

"It'll only be for a second, it's just, a test you could say…" His gaze was trained dead on my face, or more precisely a certain part of my face. Warning bells rang in my head.

"…If I may ask farm boy. What exactly are you testing?" Instead of responding the incompetent red head dropped to his knees and loomed over me. This brings me to another thing I don't like. People who try to dominate me; I'm a Kheel for Christ sake!

"That your highness would be a secret…" I hardened my eyes and set my lips into a tight line even though my heart was hammering so hard it could easily burst from my ribcage at any moment.

"If I have to ask you to leave again…I'll have you sleep with the horses in their shit!" He flinched for a second then burst out in peals of laughter. Alright farm boy now I'm done with words.

I removed one arm from the blanket's hold and smiled. If I angle my shoulder correctly and lean to the left just a little I should be able to punch him right in that goofy smile of his. Then I'll have Matsuda and Mogi throw him in the horse manure- But wait, then Francesca will have to suffer his stench tomorrow such a pity…Or what if I have Near bathe Matt tomorrow so he can be tortured by the stench along with that disobedient imbecile. Then again Near might enjoy a certain disrobed redhead a bit too much…

A thumb to my lips stopped me from my inner debate. I hope he washes those hands regularly. My face grew hot, not from the touch but from the realization of what I'd been scheming.

"Your lips are so pretty. Why do you have them say such mean things?" This is getting weird. His thumb gently rubbed the soft pink flesh as he spoke. What is he doing to me? I'm not the type of person to spit out empty threats or tolerate disobedience. Why am I letting it get this far? Am I curious to know how it'll be having someone else in control for a change? I mean it's only a few seconds. _Little_ can be done in a few seconds.

"Fine." The thumb stopped stroking my lip and his face leaned in. I could see the faint dust of tiny freckles on his nose and his ruby lashes looked even thicker up close. I wasn't an idiot I knew he wanted to kiss me long before he touched my lips. With that creepy way he kept staring at them earlier like they were treats.

"Wait!" Our noses had just bumped. He withdrew his head a little and licked his lips in a nervous gesture. What am I doing?

"I want to establish three things first." He gave me a slight nod.

"One, this will be the one and only time you will get this privilege. Since it is just a test and I'm feeling generous."

"Generous my ass just a few moments ago you wanted me to bed in horse shit..." I coughed into my hand and continued on.

"Two, it will only be for a few seconds, five to be exact, anymore and I will make use of my earlier threat farm boy." A humored look graced his features as a hand reached up to stroke my face. I ignored the brief shudder and continued. I would never admit it but the cool touch felt like Heaven against my burning cheeks.

"And the last one your highness?" I blushed even harder if possible. This whole situation was downright degrading.

"T-this is my first kiss so…don't screw it up." I twirled a blonde lock between my fingers as I said the third condition so I wouldn't have to see the look on his face as I revealed my shame.

"Don't worry I couldn't screw up a kiss in five seconds even if I wanted to." Before I knew it our noses were touching again. My body shook with anxiety. Do I stare at him or would that be strange? Do I close my eyes or would he think I'm blocking out his face? If I pucker too hard will I look like an octopus?

Before I could even begin to answer the questions racing through my brain I felt it; those ridiculously soft lips, the warmth and that gentle pressure that coerced my eyelids to fall just by mere contact. It was over quickly like I had wanted and when I opened my eyes I was met with another cheeky grin.

"What is it?" Was I awful? I couldn't have been. You can't fail such a basic kiss.

"That was ten seconds." I pushed the imbecile away and rolled over on my bedding.

"I want maple porridge and fresh fruit for breakfast, be sure to alert the cooks." Even though I couldn't see him I could hear the ever present grin in his reply. I'm starting to think that little exchange was a horrible decision.

"I'll do it right now." That's more like it. When I heard the flap close I sighed and wriggled inside my cocoon to get more comfy. Right before I fell asleep I heard some shuffling near the tent entrance. Fuck it should never be this hard for a prince to sleep!

I sat up quickly only to find Mogi and Matsuda's heads poking into the tent from the outside. They had twin shit eating grins on their faces. Face palm.

"You've got something on your face my prince." Mogi said with feigned innocence.

"Yes he does, doesn't he Mogi." Matsuda turned to Mogi trying to stifle out laughter as he spoke.

"I believe its red." After that comment Matsuda burst into giggles while his afro counterpart began to shake. Rub your temples Mihael, rub your temples.

"No, I believe its redhead." They erupted in hard laughter. My teeth began to grind together as an embarrassed flush took over my face. Alright you've had your fun!

"Take your leave!"

"Ok we'll leave… in five seconds!" They fell through the tent entrance gasping for air as they laughed even harder. I didn't even know it was humanly possible to laugh like that and live. "That would be enough trolling for one evening." My tone was sharper now. Though I don't think I look exactly menacing right now with a flaming face and a seven year old's pout.

"Aw, we're sorry my prince. First kisses are always embarrassing we were just trying to lighten up the situation a bit for you." Matsuda said with those liquid chocolate puppy dog eyes of his. Like hell you guys were. Mogi nodded earnestly in agreement.

"Leave now before I order you to kiss each other!" They were out of the tent faster than lightning. Not a single chuckle was heard that night as I drifted off to sleep.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

I decided that I wanted to eat breakfast alone today. That idea didn't really work out since Matt decided to join me half way through my meal bringing along his number one fan and Francesca.

"Are we intruding your highness?" Near asked his eyes seemingly expressionless but truly frightened. Near has always been more than afraid of me because he had the honor of being my servant when I was known as the little prince terror. Near was seated as he nibbled on some cinnamon bread with steamed egg yolk on top.

"Actually yes, but I've had half of my meal to myself so you aren't that intrusive." I should be enthusiastic for Father to come back so we can return to the castle. Where there will be floors and walls that separate royalty from servants, cooks and chambermaids again. We're an invitation and escort would be required to eat with the prince. Maybe it was the water but for some strange reason though, those things seemed a bit disappointing now.

"Near why're you eating your toast like a rabbit?" Matt said with a laugh as he munched on a similar meal. Near flushed and buried his head in Matt's shoulder. I'm going to ignore that.

"I am not eating it like a rabbit!" More like a nitwit I would say.

"You're right you're eating it like an Albino rabbit." Francesca interjected with a giggle. The two redheads chuckled together before taking another bite of their toast. I shook my head and stared into the trees. Since we're already in the forest I think I'll do some target practice after this.

Breakfast continued on with light chit chat and the occasional awkward stare between me and Matt, but other than that it was bearable to say the least. After I returned my dishes to the cook's tent I started my trek out to the lake.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Matsuda and Mogi patrolled outside of the lake as I trained.

I only trained for about a good fourteen minutes before I gave into the temptation. The lake was just too gorgeous to not swim in. It was surrounded by lush green grass with larkspurs in neat little rows wrapping around groves of mighty trees.

I glanced around a bit before completely disrobing myself and setting my robes on a large rock. I waded into the lake and began to swim. The cool water rushed smoothly against my bare flesh as I swam in leisure circles. For hours it was just me, the wind and the gentle chirping of the birds. When I would grow tired I would settle myself atop a large stone submerged in water for a moment or two then begin swimming again. As I swam my thoughts swam alongside me. The castle is being attacked if Father doesn't survive I will be in command of a whole country. The more the idea sunk in the more it scared me. With that terrifying thought I exited the lake, redressed and headed back towards the central Safe Away. Less than half way back I cursed and turned back around. I had forgotten my bow and quiver near that rock.

"You guys I'll be right back I forgot my bow." They both nodded. I broke into a mild jog so I could quickly get back to them. As I was picking up my bow and quiver I heard a voice.

"Prince Mihael?" It didn't really hit me at that moment that hardly anyone called me by my first name.

"What is it?" I was grabbed roughly from behind. I tried to elbow my attacker but the guy was way too big. At best I probably tickled his tummy. Matsuda, Mogi where are you guys! I kicked my quiver scattering the arrows everywhere.

"I suggest you cooperate if want to keep your head sound good." This guy had a heavy Swiss accent. I allowed myself to be tied, gagged and carried through the trees on the large brutes shoulder. I shouldn't have been so careless. Will he keep me in Germany or will he take me all the way to Switzerland? As a prince, from childhood you are trained to know what to do in case of abduction.

I had left the distress message. I never leave my arrows outside of the quiver especially in such disarray. Mogi and Matsuda will see the scattered arrows and start a search party. Now here's the fun part of the gamble whether I'll be alive by the time they find me. After a few hours walking I was relieved to find us still in Germany inside an old deserted village. If I recall correctly the village was used as the battleground for the last war and by the end was deserted completely and never returned to. The brute had dirty blonde hair and eyebrows so thick that they could pass for bundles of wheat. He ungagged me and led me to a house in the middle of the deserted village.

"Don't you normally blind fold the people you capture?" It was a bit strange I knew exactly where I was and how I got there, isn't that a bit sloppy?

"Silly boy if you escape I kill you before you tell Papa a word. Chop!" He made a beheading gesture and chuckled joyously while clapping me on the shoulder.

"We go this way." We entered a living room fully occupied with Swiss soldiers they all cheered as I walked by each of them. We stopped in front of an aged man with salt and pepper hair. He had piercing blue eyes with crow's feet and a neatly trimmed mustache.

"Is son of Lukas Kheel?" The brute next to me nodded.

"Good work Aldo." He looked cold. Like he could snap a baby's neck and toss it back to its mother.

"Now boy don't have such scared face." An emotionless smile was given to me.

"It all just bad luck. It not your fault you just happen to be son of bastard king. You not ask for that." Tears slowly leaked down from my cheeks as he spoke.

"Wedy, see him to room. Sit tight boy if go as planned your papa feel pain not you." He offered another expressionless smile as a beautiful woman grabbed me by the arm and led me to a room down the hall. Her blonde hair reminded me of my mother and my chest clenched.

When we reached the room she closed the door and spoke.

"You ok?" Why even ask me that you're the enemy. I glared at her and turned away.

"Just leave."

"I tell commander I hate when toss child in grown up quarrel." She gave me a genuine smile ruffled my hair and left me alone as I had asked but not before telling me she'd bring me supper tonight.

I looked around the room finding a small bed, a deck of playing cards and a miniature Swiss flag. It was quite hospitable for abductors. I ripped the flag into pieces and tossed it everywhere. I didn't even know how to play with playing cards so I tossed that against the wall. I sat on the bed and drew my knees to my chest and quietly wept to myself. I was scared and for the first time in my life I was scared for something more than myself. I was scared for my Father and Germany more than my own life. I was scared because I had no control. After a few more tear filled hours I fell asleep.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Sleeping prince I bring supper." I sat up in the bed and took the offered plate. It was a meat pie, with weird bread and odd looking cheese and a cup of water.

"You've got red on mouth." Matt... I reached up to the corner of my mouth where a tiny piece of shredded flag stuck to my lip. I couldn't help the sad chuckle that escaped me before I began to eat.

**Just to let you know this will not be an abduction fic. I have much bigger plans. Review if you deem it worthy.**


End file.
